Hyde's Turn
by sammy7656
Summary: one night about to do the nasty, Jill realizes its Hyde's turn... How will Stein end up? Stein X OC LEMON ALERT!


**Inner Sam - About time that you made a lemon! With my help of course!**

**Sam - Well its hard _not_ to write one when you threaten to kill me if I don't write one every time I post something on here...**

**Inner Sam - REGARDLESS! review please first time she ever let me write one on here :3**

**Sam - Please don't make me regret it...**

* * *

**Had this idea pop in my head when I was doing a chapter for _Stein, Jekkle and_** **_Hyde. _WARNING: lemon :S if you do not like lemons then I kindly suggest you find another story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters blah, blah, blah! The only thing I own is Jill Jekkle / Hyde. ENJOY MY FIRST EVER LEMON! ~ A/N**

* * *

**JEKKLE**

_~You promised I could have this one, you ass!~ _I hear Hyde complain as Stein sucks on my neck from behind me. _Aright, alright! Hang on will ya?_ "Mmm... Stein...?" I ask breathing heavily. "Hmm?" He asks, picking up his head. "What is it my dear?" He whispers in my ear before he kisses behind it, lightly tracing the elastic of my sweat pants. "Mmm... Its her turn..." I say. He stops teasing me. "It is... I almost forgot..." He replies, giving me space to change.

I take off the bra I'm wearing, knowing it will be to small for Hyde. I close my eyes. _Hes all yours babe... make it good because I get the next one.__ ~I know, calm your tits alright? And trust me, when you get back your gonna feel the best you have in a long time!~ _Hyde assures me as our spirits swap places, hers going to the body, and mine going to the sub conscious.

**HYDE**

_Man oh man does it feel good to be back in the drivers seat! _I think to myself as my spirit goes into the body. I open my ink black eyes. "Hmm, honey... I'm home..." I say. Next thing I know, I get slammed into the wall. My hands are held above my head at my wrists, Stein's tongue greedily slithering into my mouth, his free hand under my shirt and massaging my right nipple. "Mmm..." I moan lightly, shoving my tongue into his mouth. We part to properly greet each other.

"I could get used to waking up like this..." I whisper into his ear before I pull his lobe with my teeth. He smiles twisting my nipple. "Ahh!..." I moan. He rubs the tender area. "Mmm... tell me Stein... are your restraints really necessary?" I ask quietly, trying to get permission to use my hands. "No... But I love seeing you like this... Your reactions..." He twists my nipple again. "Ahh!..." He smiles. "... They turn me on so much..." He licks my neck.

"Mmm... You'll get the same reactions and I'll turn you on even more if you let my hands go... I promise I won't use my unnatural strength on you..." I suggest as he sucks on my neck. He gives no sign of response. "Pleeeeeease?" I beg. He smirks into my neck and moves the hand he was holding my wrists with to the small of my back. I smile.

"Stein dear, your wearing way to many clothes..." I say before I play with the hem of his shirt. "So are you..." He whispers trailing his hand down from my breast to the hem of my shirt. I pull up on his shirt as he stands waiting for it to be thrown to the floor. With his help his shirt comes off, revealing his chiseled abs. His stitches weaving through his muscles valleys. He pulls my shirt off, by boobs completely exposed. He tilts me back a bit kissing in between my breasts, then slowly licking all the way up to my neck.

He picks me up, my legs warping themselves around his waist as I stick my tongue in his mouth. He sits on the bed as he plays with the elastic of my sweat pants. "These are next..." Stein whispers into my ear as I suck and bite on his neck. I push him down on his back as I shift myself so I straddle his waist. I smile as I run my hand from his pants waist band, over his stomach and on to his chest, crawling up to him with it. My fingers graze his chest again as I bite his bottom lip and rake my teeth over it.

He slowly pulls my sweat pants off me as I start to form a hickey on his neck. He flips us so he's above me, my legs in between his. He bites my lip and kisses me, exploring every inch of the uncovered parts of my body with one of his hands. I play with the button on his pants, teasing him as I run my finger across his hips and tracing the abs on his stomach. "Mmm..." He moans as I slide my leg against his crotch.

I smile and slide my leg on his crotch again. "Nghh... Stop teasing me..." He growls. "Why should I?" I ask as I do it again. "Mmmnn..." He moans, grabbing my breast and moving his lips to the other. He sucks on my right nipple as he plays with the other in his hand. "Mmmm..." I moan, digging my nails into his shoulders. He continues to suck on it as right hand rubs me through my panties. "Mmm... I should tease you more often..." I say as he switches giving the other breast the same treatment. This time he bites down on it. "Nghh! Oh god..." I say breathing heavily. He continues to rub me through that stupid thin layer of cotton as he starts to suck on my ear lobe. "Mmm..." I smile then flip us with my special strength pinning his hands above his head with one hand as I straddle his hips, sticking my tongue in his mouth before he could say anything.

I rub my pelvis against his. "Mmm..." He moans into my mouth. My free hand unbuttons his pants and pulls his zipper, giving his dick some breathing space. He moans again as my hand grazes it as it reaches for the waist of his pants. I let go of his hands so I can pull off his pants. They stay above his head as I sit up to pull his pants to his knees. He smiles and kicks them off his feet still laying on his back waiting patiently for me to come back to kiss him again. _Not just yet babe..._ I think to him as I instead kiss his chest, slowly trailing kisses all the way down to his boxer waist band. He looks down at me then puts his head back down as I lick the line above his boxers. "Mmm..."

I crawl back up to him, my leg grazing his erect cock. He puts one of his hands on my ass and his other on the back of my head as he flips us. "You're gonna pay for that my sexy little liar..." He whispers in my ear. I smile. "Am I?" I ask as I grab his cock, rubbing it slowly a few times while I suck on his neck. "Mmmnn..." He grabs my wrist and pulls my hand out of his boxers, leaving a tent pole in my wake. He pins my hands above my head again as my legs lock around him. He slides his free hand into my underwear and rubs my clit. "Unhhh..." He smiles. "These are in the way..." He whispers taking his hand out of my soaked panties and tugging the elastic. "... lets take care of that..." He rips them off and goes back to his work, this time covering my mouth with his as he inserts his finger. "Mhnn!" I moan into him. He pushes it in and out a few times before he puts in an other finger, never taking his mouth off mine... not that I was complaining...

"Mhnn..." I moan again as he takes them out, releasing my hands. I quickly strip him of his boxers as he flops on his back. I stand in front of where he lies on the bed and smile. "Bad move..." I say, taking his dick in my hand. He smiles up at me. "You sure it was a bad one?" He asks. " We'll find out, won't we?" I say kneeling and licking the tip of his dick. "Unhhh..." He moans as I rub him, crawling up on the bed. "Mmmnn..." I take my hand off him and let him put me on my back. "No more games..." He whispers. I smile.

He kisses me again as he puts his manhood in me. "Mmm..." I moan. He moans in return then starts to pump in and out of me, quickening his pace as I say breathlessly "Mmm... fuck me harder Stein... Unhhh!" He grunts and holds my waist with one of his hands. I cross my wrists behind his neck as he goes even quicker. "Unhhh, Jill... I don't think-unh! I can... Unhhh!" Stein tries to say. "Unh! Me t-unh!" He pumps a few more times before I scream his name as he screams mine. "STEINN!" "JILLL!"

**JEKKLE**

I wake up naked under the covers with Stein's arms around my waist. He breathes in slowly and exhales even slower. _Hes sleeping?... I thought they just... ~Gave him the night of his life Jekkle...~_ I hear Hyde say. Must have been pretty good if he's already passed out...

* * *

**Sam - O.O oh my...**

**Inner Sam - :D**

**Sam - ... Wtf... how... nvm... *blushes madly***

**Inner Sam - review? pls? first lemon! hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
